Learn To Let Go
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: What will Aya do? Will Aya stay with her father? Or will she put her past behind her?


_The father let out a smile to Aya; a smile that Aya didn't like. "Don't worry Aya." He said, "For now on, father and Aya will be together forever...Aya."_

_ "__**I LOVE YOU!**__"_

_ The burning candle faded within the wind with nothing but a scream._

* * *

Aya let out a low moan as she slowly came too. Aya found herself still in the mansion. She looked around and she soon realized that she wasn't in the chapel anymore, but she was within another room where she was surrounded by a thousand dolls. She rubbed her head, not remembering how she got there.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

She then recalled her father; cornering her in the chapel with a chainsaw in his hand.

"That's right, I was chased by father. Did I get away from him? I can't remember."

Aya got up from off the floor and began to look around. She did confirm that it was the doll room. All the dolls seemed to be in the same place as it was when she was in there before figuring out the code to her father's safe. All the reds, blues, and purple dolls were all in order. All but one doll stood out from the rest.

"Huh? What's that?"

She walked forward towards where the doll sat. As she walked over to the dark figure she wondered why the doll seemed familiar to her. But then she let out a scream when she saw what it was. She saw herself sitting in the large chair like as though she was a princess. She saw she wore a royal type dress, with matching shoes and a white bow at the back of her head.

She felt her body shake at the sight of her body just sitting there looking at her with dead eyes. It wasn't until she noticed her father standing there at her body's side, fixing up her dress.

"_**FATHER!**__ Wha-what is this!? What hav-have you done?!_"

The doctor didn't seem to have heard her speak. The father let the smile again. The smile that she didn't like.

"Aya, your new dress looks wonderful on you!"

"_No... Father... Stop, please!_"

Aya felt herself lose energy in her legs. She fell to her knees; she started to cry. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Seeing her body, seeing father, knowing that she had died. She cried and cried. She kept telling herself that what she was seeing right now, wasn't real. None of it was real, that was the only thing she kept saying to herself.

"Well, it's about time to sleep. Good night Aya."

"_Stop it... Please... Just stop it... I... I don't want this... Father... Please.._."

Her father left the room leaving her with her body and the sound of the clock ticking. She soon found herself placing her hands on the doll that was she. She continued to cry, even harder than before. "Thi-This can't be ha-happening..." She choked through her sobs, "Thi-This ca-can't be re-real... It can't be..."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it is real."

Aya was startled at the fact that there was another girl in the room with her. The girl had short black hair and at the tips of her hair they were colored red. She wore a black dress that also had tips of red; She wore black pair of boots, she even wore a red hood with two silver crosses. The girl had silver eyes and pale skin, almost like snow. She looked like a teenager.

Aya backed up from the girl that stood before her. "No! Don't be scared, I won't hurt you I promise." The girl said to her. Aya tried her best to calm herself down, but she couldn't stop herself from shaking. "Who-who are you?" Aya asked still shaking. The girl simply answered, "Ruby. Ruby Rose. I'm glad that I found you here." Aya looked at the girl, confused of what she meant.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Well, it's hard to explain right now, but I was sent here to find you."

"Who-who asked you to fi-fi-find me?"

"Let's just say it's someone very important."

Aya than looked at her body again, and then she turned back to the girl named Ruby. "You mean, my father really did..." Ruby nodded her head sadly. "And, all of this... is..." Ruby nodded her head again. "I'm afraid it is." Ruby said. She kneeled over to Aya and pulled her in for a hug; Aya then started to cry again. She said, "I know this hard to accept. Trust me I was surprised too when I found out." Aya looked at up at Ruby.

"What's going to happen to me now? Am I going wander like this forever?"

"Well, not necessarily."

Aya looked at her pretty confused at what she meant. "Wha-what are you trying to say?" the child asked. "Well, it's really hard to explain right now, but we'll be leavening this place soon, cause in a few minutes we'll be going to someplace far from here." Aya looked at the golden necklace around her neck that her father had given to her.

"Are you saying we won't see my father again?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Aya pushed Ruby away. "I don't believe this! I don't want to leave father!" Aya yelled as she stood up. Ruby stood and tried to explain to Aya.

"Aya, please try to understand-"

"No! I don't want to understand! I want to stay with father!"

"You want to stay with him? Even if you're dead?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Aya, please, can't you see I'm trying to help you?!"

"I don't care! I want to stay with father!"

"You don't understand!"

"**NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!** I told mother that I would love father no matter what he did and I-"

"**WELL I'M NOT THE ONE WHOSE BODY WAS MADE INTO A DOLL!**"

Aya froze at what Ruby's comment. She fell to her then started to cry again, but even harder than before. Ruby had soon realized what she had just said to the girl who had suffered a fate even worse than death to say. Ruby immediately started to say, "Oh God! I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I swear!" Aya shook her head head to her and said, "No, it's okay." Aya replied wiping her tears, "But I really want to stay with father, I told mom that I would."

Ruby heaved a sigh and looked at the little girl.

"Aya..." She said, "I know that you still love your dad but you just have to let him go now."

"But…" Aya said, "But I don't think I can… I promised mom that I…"

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I was talked into doing this by your mother too." Ruby said calmly. Aya than looked at Ruby, and gave her a look that she normally wouldn't give to anyone. "My mom?" Aya asked, "She told you too…"

"Yeah… I gotta hand it to you, your mom is very pretty, especially with her brown hair." Ruby said with a smile, "She told me that she just wants you safe and that she wants you to be with her."

"Her?" Aya asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"I think you should see for yourself, that is if you want to come with me." Ruby said. She held out her hand to Aya.

Aya thought about all this. She still couldn't believe it, her father, her own father had killed her for his own experiment. She doesn't want to leave him, even though she was already dead, but she would be trapped in that place where the memories of her family had circled around her like a record that is forever skipping.

She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to let go of what she had loved, but her father never wanted her spirit and love, all he wanted was to make her eternally beautiful, that involved taking away her life, her future, the one thing she wanted to experience in her life.

But all of that, all of it was just taken away from her.

Maybe Ruby was right.

Maybe it was time to let go…

Aya took Ruby's hand and she said, "I'll go with you."

Ruby helped Aya off the floor, "Than let's get going."

They walked towards the exit of the doll room. Aya took a moment to look back to where she sat on the chair.

"Goodby father… I'll always love you…"

With that they walked out of the doll room.

Surprisingly enough the minute Aya and Ruby walked out of the doll room, they were suddenly in a meadow. Aya turned and the door was suddenly gone.

"Come on, she's over here with the others." Ruby said still holding on to her hand.

"Others?" Aya had asked.

It wasn't long until she heard singing from a little girl.

**_There was a crooked man_**

**_He walked a crooked mile_**

**_He found a crooked sixpence_**

**_Upon a crooked stile_**

Soon they had gone over a hill she saw a group having a picnic. There was one girl with blonde braided hair, another with long brown hair and red eyes, and another with short silver hair and stitches.

There was one more girl, it was a small little girl, about five years old. She had short brown hair, and emerald green eyes, red pearls in her hair, she wore a white dress with a pink bow and a pair of orange shoes.

It had appeared that she was the one singing.

**_He bought a crooked cat_**

**_Which caught a crooked mouse_**

**_And they all lived together_**

**_In the crooked little house_**

The little girl who was singing noticed Ruby. "**RUBY-NEECHAN!**" She cried out as she ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Hey there everybody, sorry I'm late." Ruby said, "But I had to pick someone up."

Ruby showed them Aya.

"Who's this kid Ruby?" The girl with stitches asked, "Rache, this is Aya. Aya this is my sister Rache."

Aya looked at Rache, "Hi there, Miss Rache…" She said all shy. "Ah, you're one of those shy types aren't you kid? Great as if we didn't get enough around here."

"Rache-neechan, be nice." The little girl in the white dress said to the teenager Rache, "Right, right I got it." She said to the little girl while patting her on the head.

The girl with red eyes walked over to Aya. "I like your bow." The girl said, "It really does suit you, and it goes well with your dress too."

Aya blushed and said, "Thank you very much, um…"

"Ib." The girl with red eyes said, "My name is Ib."

"Ib? That's kind of a strange name."

"I don't know, I actually like it."

The young blonde girl said to her, "That necklace suits you as well. Was it from your mum?"

Aya nodded her head and couldn't help but blush at her beauty. "Tha-thank you." she stammered. "That's Viola-neechan!" The girl with the white dress said, "You think she's pretty to don't you?" Aya couldn't help but nod her head.

"Your kind of pretty too." Aya said to the little one.

The little blushed bright red, "Eeeheehee. I don't know about that…"

"Wait a minute, Ruby, is she the person that you talked about?" Aya asked. Ruby smiled and nodded her head, "Yup, that's her." she said, "That's the little girl."

Aya had a surprised look on her face, "Whoa, this is a surprise."

"We were pretty shocked too when we first met her as well." The girl named Viola said with a smile, "Hey, why don't you tell us your name?"

She smiled and nodded, "Oh, it's Aya Drevis."

The girl who wore the white dress smiled back at her, "Aya? I like that name! Oh, by the way, I'm Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Sakura… Kinomoto…?" Aya said, tilting her head.

"I was named after a flower, just like my mommy!" Sakura said, "Being named after a flower?" Aya said, "Your name is very pretty."

"Your's is too Aya-chan!" She replied with glee.

"Oh, why thank you." Aya said turning red.

"Why don't you join us in our picnic?" Ib asked Aya, "There's plenty of food for everybody here."

"We even have your favorite, hamburger steak." Rache said showing her the plate. Of course, just the sight of it made her mouth water.

"Wait, how did you know I loved hamburger steaks?" Aya asked Rache.

"Gee, take a wild guess." Rache said with a smirk.

"Oh, my mother told you?"

Rache nodded her head. Aya than let out another smile, "Alright, I'll join you."

"Hooray!" Sakura cried out, "We gained a new friend!"

"Sweet!" Ruby cheered, "I'm starving!"

With that, they all resumed the picnic, with cheers that Aya has joined them in their circle.

"_Father, I'm sorry…. But I have to let you go…._"

**_We must let go of the life we have planned, so to as accept one that is waiting for us_**

**_-Joseph Campbell_**


End file.
